


Ex

by LarryHappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHappened/pseuds/LarryHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realises that Louis is the only one he really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> New story.. I have plans for this one to go far.  
> I am Yoda.

Louis had been planning to propose to Harry the night that his entire world had come crashing down. He didn't expect to find the love of his life, the man he'd planned on settling down with, in bed with another man. Louis often called the man an 'ugly- ass whore' because it made him feel a little bit better about what had happened. Only a little bit better though. 

He'd walked through the door of their shared apartment laden with heavy bags. 

He'd called out for Harry to come and help him after he'd kicked the door shut. 

He'd heard a loud and heavy crash come from their bedroom. 

He'd set the bags down on the floor, rushing to the bedroom, assuming Harry had hurt himself. How wrong he was. 

Instead of finding Harry on the floor, he'd found a complete stranger, with no clothes on, lying on the floor with his face contorted in pain. 

Louis hadn't wanted to look, hadn't wanted to face the horrible truth that he already knew. His eyes had appeared to have a mind of their own that night, though, for they flickered up to see Harry standing naked at the side of their bed, as naked as the man on the floor. 

In that moment, pain was all Louis knew.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' a complete mess - how is someone supposed to fix a broken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such a great reaction to this to be complete honest.  
> 6 Kudos and 1 Bookmark.  
> Even just the thought of that makes me smile.  
> Thank you so much.

After that day, Louis slowly crumbled apart: became detached from reality. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and Louis turned into one of the broken hearted as time passed him by. 

He didn't speak to anyone, and it wasn't a question of his capability to do so - Louis point-blank refused to talk to anyone. 

His closest friend, Stan, had suggested that he talk to someone, a person who could actually help him and make him happier numerous times but to no avail. Stan knew that Louis needed someone to talk to because really, keeping emotions like those bottled up inside of you isn't healthy. Stan knew that at least. He'd been trying to get some sort of reaction out of Louis for God knows how long by now, slowly becoming impatient. 

But he didn't give up and he soon realised that the only thing that Louis needed, despite how much the child-like man denied it, was Harry and as much as Stan hated that disgrace of a man right now, he would do anything to make Louis happier.

So practically against his own will Stan rang up Harry. 

"Hello?" A deep voice rumbled through the speaker. 

"Hi, Harry. It's Stan." 

"Stan?" Harry replied, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. 

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why the hell I think this, but Louis needs you. Okay?" Stan said with a sigh. 

Harry snorted. "He made it pretty obvious that he didn't need m-"

"You have no right to be like that." Stan said, his voice raising. "You were the one who cheated on him, you were the one who didn't give a shit and yo-" 

"I 'was the one who didn't give a shit'?" Harry said incredulously. "I was? I have always and always will give a shit about Louis Tomlinson, Stan. It's not your place to say otherwise."

Stan took a deep breath to calm himself down. Did he really expect to have a normal, civilised conversation with this jackass? 

"Whatever Harry. What I called to ask you was, could you possibly meet up with me to talk this through say.. Tomorrow?" 

It was silent momentarily on Harry's end. 

"Harry?" Stan asked. 

"Yeah. I'm here. You want to meet up? Sure. On the condition that you do not touch me, e.g punch me or even slap me, as Louis would." 

Stan ignored the comment on Louis. "I promise. 3'O'clock at Ed's Diner?" 

"Okay. Good bye Stan." 

Harry hung up before Stan could reply. It made him smile because really, that twat hadn't changed one bit yet he was asking this twat to help make Louis happy. 

\----

The next day came too fast for Harry. He wasn't looking forward to it in the first place and he had no idea as to why he even agreed to meet up with Stan of all people. Besides, he couldn't see how it was going to sort anything out between him and Louis. Or how it was even related to making Louis happier. 

Harry ignored the small pang of guilt and longing as he showered and dressed. It was more difficult than it seems because Louis just had that effect on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos/comments if you'd like the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos/comments if you want the next chapter, which, will be a lot longer!


End file.
